User talk:King Yellowfish I
The Kingdom of the Swiss Confederacy The reason I have asked for a meeting with you is due to the fact that I am in need of a heir. Looking through my children I have been unable to pick a suitable heir to the nation I have nursed from an infant to its adult stage. I believe you 3 can fix the wounds I've inflicted on the Swiss Confederacy, so therefore I've chosen you to become my heirs. A dual monarchy consisting of a King, Queen, and Princess. In order for this to occur, one of you must become a role-play child of mine (I promised the world that I would leave my bloodline in Switzerland for generations :P) My original idea was to have Madster become Queen, and Stormwalker become Princess, but that all depends on whether or not you accept my proposal. Secondly, I know Switzerland seems insignificant, but it's basically the "France" of the game right now. Since Role-play France is all disputed, Switzerland seems to have taken that place. Also, you are all ruling smaller countries then Switzerland. So it would be a step up, since you'd also be independent. ;) Now, my only request in exchange for this, besides being a role-play child, is that you focus on Switzerland. I request that you drop your claims to Korea, Greece, and Poland, and focus solely on the Confederacy of Switzerland. Next, I request that you study up on Switzerland. If you accept, I need you to take the time that I will be remaining, for 2 weeks, to get a general knowledge of us. Study our officials, our alliances, and our enemies. Our weakness, our strengths. All that good stuff. Also, if you ever have any questions, I'm always free to meet with you here. We can pretty much use this Wiki to talk for my remaining time. Anyways, I hope you accept! - King William II of Switzerland PS: Please do NOT tell ANYONE about this. I want it to be a surprise, when I make my will. ;) Welcome Hi, welcome to ! Thanks for your edit to the User talk:William Seasteel page. If you need help, read through our help pages or contact a . If there are no active admins here, stop by Community Central and check out our forums. Looking for live help? Then join us for an upcoming webinar to chat with staff and other Wikia editors. You can also check our Staff blog to keep up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia. Lastly, check out the Wikia Video Library, where you can find premium licensed videos to add to the wiki. All of these links are a great way to start exploring Wikia. Happy editing, Sannse (help forum | blog) 18:18, August 3, 2013 (UTC) Will My will is taking a bit longer then expected, because I chose to write a biography of my life on POTCO. I'd 2/3 done. Then I'll write the Will, then I'll resign from PSW. Well I am a bit disapointed that you removed Josef of his powers. Next, Blau Wolfe has no control over you. Third, Do not add additional Ministries. By the way, change this to your blog, and change Invitee and Schedule Time. I forgot to add link xD look at my blogs on PSW and make the "Second Annual Parliament Meeting yours. Regarding Matthew O'malley/Matthias Kenewey Hello David, I have come from the afterlife once again to correct you where I have gone wrong in the past. I've already explained to you that Matthew can not be trusted. He is now trying to frame me as a lunatic, and I fear that the minute you begin to believe him, Switzerland will be lost. Freedom of Speech towards the Monarchy has never been allowed, and I see no reason for it now. Regarding your the contract with Norway that won't benefit, because Norway has no active military personel, and will just end up with you doing all the work, and giving Matthew free land. I have been forced to call an old friend on the matter. Depending on what he chooses to do, Matthew might remain Emperor, or be off the throne very soon. This is my final warning on the subject of Matthew. The last step is offering what support I can give to Benjamin, hoping he will bring peace to the chaos that has been induced by Matthew. - Your father My son My son, your many deeds have caused the rise of a new era. You have reached your age of glory with the Swiss cause. Let this be the time that you have matured completely. Soon, your visions of me will be able to take the subject to other matters, as we never really had time to bond. My son, do not forget who you are. You must choose which way you will represent Switzerland. You were crowned as a Crossbones. Do not forget that. - William II Regarding the Swiss Empire Hello my son, I have decided to assist you. I assume you are still planning on keeping Switzerland active & running? If so, I believe it is wise to relocate to the "potcoswiss" wiki from the "potcoswitzerland" wiki. The reason behind this is due to Potco Switzerland having numerous articles relating to POTCO, making the Potco Swiss Wiki easier to fix up. How I can help is assisting in cleaning up, and getting the Wiki organized like the POTCO Switzerland Wiki. This may be done by 1750 (2014), and you would need to post a procolmation (blog) anouncing the change when it is done. Get back to me with your decision, and we will need to meet in chat ASAP. - Your father chat can we chat?